Videotape
by White Tigresss
Summary: Things go down for Emily and Alison after Charles shows their friends and their parents a special video.
1. Chapter 1

After watching a video showing that Mona had been alive this whole time, Tanner immediately released Alison. Then, Toby recruited the blonde to help them find the dollhouse. They took three days to find it and schemed a plan to save the girls. For once in their lives, their plan worked and they finally managed to get the five girls out of the dollhouse.

Traumatized, Mona and her mother fled to another country and the police wouldn't give many details about it. However, the five remaining girls agreed that, if they were all to flee, Charles would hunt them down one by one. They needed to stay in Rosewood because, together, they were stronger.

After some resistance, they finally convinced their parents to stay around. At the moment, the girls, their boyfriends, and their parents were all at the Hastings' in a big reunion discussing A.

"I still think we should get them out of the town" - Byron said - "It's not safe for them to be here"

"Taking them out of town might drive Charles even crazier" - Veronica stated.

"Either way, I'll hire private guards!" - Peter decided - "I will not have my daughter walking alone on the streets until this lunatic is arrested!"

"Dad! I can't have someone on my heels all the time!" - Spencer whined.

"Until we find a better solution, this might have to work" - Kenneth spoke.

"I disagree" - Alison said out loud and everybody looked at her - "Charles bribed my fellow inmates to threaten at jail. Who's to say he can't bribe a security guard?!"

"I can pay them better" - Peter challenged.

"I still have iron burns on my elbow, Mr. Hastings" - Ali rolled up her sleeve to show up her scars - "I don't want to pay and see" - And that seemed to end the conversation.

"Well, I think that you girls should never be alone from now and on" - Ashley changed the subject.

"This one's easy. The girls are always around each other" - Pam chuckled.

"And the boyfriends can help too" - Toby smiled and laced his fingers with Spencer's.

"Cheers, if you're not single!" - Emily smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You don't need a date when your dad's in the army, Emmy" - Wayne said sternly.

"Thanks, dad. I might die single now" - She pouted and the group allowed themselves to laugh.

"Well, I'll try to hack into Charles' computer again to see if I can find anything" - Caleb said, picked up his computer and begin to work as the room dispersed.

The girls gathered together and began to talk.

"We'll definitely need the boys" - Spencer calculated - "We're five"

"Again: cheers if you're not single" - Emily rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Em" - Alison said - "I'm single too" - And she winked.

"Okay, so you guys can be each other's date!" - Hanna suggested quite clumsily. Emily blushed and Ali cleared her throat.

"You guys would make such a cute couple!" - Aria said and the two girls became even more uncomfortable.

"Emily, you can always call Paige if you want" - Spencer pointed out while she observed her two friends - "No doubt she'll make you company"

"She's in Cali, Spence" - The swimmer remembered.

"There's no need to bother Paige" - Alison chimed in, as the thought of Pigskin hanging out with her Mermaid made her burst in jealousy - "I can make Emily company if she wants"

"Oh, that's so sweet, Ali!" - Aria cooed.

"It's not like you have the bulk to protect someone, Ali" - Spencer arched her brow.

The blonde's face twisted in annoyance. It seemed that no one would ever appreciate just how far she'd go just to keep Emily safe. It's true: she even considered giving herself up to Charles if this meant the brunette would be safe and sound.

"I've spent two years in the run, Spencer. And I've dragged Emily out of a barn once. I can take care of myself" - She snorted.

"Fine. I just don't think it's clever to keep two targets together" - Spencer conceded.

"Well, it will be harder for Charles to take me and Ali down if we're together" - Emily spoke, remembering the time she saved Ali from A's grip. The brunette didn't remember where the source of her strength came from, but she knew that she had to stop A in time to save the blonde. Mostly: she knew she'd do it again, if Charles dared to attack Alison.

"Just don't get too cozy with each other" - Aria winked.

"Aria!" - Em whined.

"A-Aria, stop it!" - Alison stuttered - "I-I'm straight!" - She lied, even though she knew that she was totally gay for Emily. She watched a flicker of hurt run across Emily's face and Ali knew that the brunette was remembering that night. The night Alison had her in her arms.

That night haunted Ali in all her dreams and nightmares. She remembers the taste of Emily's lips and the confidence in which she kissed her. She remembers Emily's surprise at her sudden turn of tables. She remembers Emily arching her back under her touch and the way she scratched her back…

"So was Talia" - Aria pointed out, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Can we guys please talk about something else other than my life?" - Emily snorted, visibly annoyed.

"We can always talk about how A wrecked our lives again" - Spencer smirked - "It's so therapeutic"

"Guys! I think I've found something!" - Caleb called out.

"What did you find, Caleb?" - Spencer asked.

"I hacked into Charles' computer again. Apparently, he cleaned everything he had, but he left a video" - He told.

"A video?" - Peter was baffled.

"Did you run a scanner on it?" - Ezra asked.

"Yes. Three, to be precise. It's clean" - Caleb shrugged.

"So, what do we do then?" - Hanna asked.

"I think we'd better watch the video. Whatever it is, Charles wants us to see it" - Wayne spoke.

"I'll get the projector. Toby, can you help me set it up, please?" - Peter started to move.

"Of course, Mr. Hastings!"

It took a while, but they finally managed to set up the projector and connect it to Caleb's computer whereas the rest of the big group settled down.

"Ready or not, here we go!" - Caleb pressed play and waited.

The video started inside a closet. Apparently, Charles was spying on someone. Then, suddenly, Alison recognized the wooden door: it was her closet! Please, don't tell me it is what I think it is! she prayed.

A black gloved hand opened the wooden door slightly and it revealed a dark bedroom with two people lying on a bed with their backs turned to each other. Emily immediately recognized the scene. No, no no! Not that! she thought, as her mind immersed in a memory.

* * *

 _"Ali, are you asleep?" - Emily asked and shifted to her other side to watch the blonde's back. She didn't even know why she asked that. Maybe it's because she found it totally awkward to be lying on the same bed as Ali. But why should she? They used to do that all the time when they were younger! Were things really that messed up between them?_

 _Alison wasn't asleep either, as she couldn't relax with the brunette being so close to her as they were right now. She considered pretending to be sleeping so she could escape a conversation which could possibly make or break them. However, when she felt Emily's eyes on the back of her neck, she found it impossible to pretend._

 _Slowly, she turned around and scooted over to Emily, her blonde head invading her pillow. Emily backed away a little as if she still hesitated. They looked at each other, but none of them found the courage to speak. Instead, their eyes just roamed over their faces._

 _Then, Emily took a sip of boldness and leaned in, closing the space between them as she kissed Alison. Damn, Ali still had the same taste as three years ago. Damn, her lips still tingled at this soft brush of mouths._

 _Ali just closed her eyes and allowed herself to be kissed. Emily pulled away a second later wanting to check the blonde's reaction. Alison opened her eyes into her own brown orbs and that gave her a little more confidence. She ran her hands through those blonde locks as they leaned in for another brief kiss as if they were testing waters._

 _Surprisingly, Alison put her hand on her hipbone and rolled over Emily, kissing her more forcefully than ever before. Emily dug her hands on her hair as Ali tried to deepen the kiss. Em opened her mouth and shuddered when her tongue brushed against Ali's in a heated dance._

* * *

"Ali, that's your bedroom!" - Kenneth recognized too - "What was that creep doing there?!"

"I-I don't know" - She stuttered. Charles on my closet isn't the creepiest thing on this video, she thought.

"Can we stop this? It's making me uncomfortable" - Emily asked and Ali could tell she was totally nervous, probably foreseeing what was to come.

"Really, Em?! This video might tell us a lot about Charles" - Hanna scolded.

"Ali, are you asleep?" - Emily's voice spoke was heard from the screen. Damn, it seems that Charles had a nice audio set too.

"Emmy, what were you doing there?" - Wayne wondered.

"Guys, turn it off, please!" - Emily begged when she saw Ali rolling to her pillow. She knew what was going to happen.

"Wait! You kissed Alison?! Why didn't you tell us?!" - Hanna asked when Emily leaned in.

"Guys, just turn it off!" - Alison asked too.

* * *

 _When they were too breathless to kiss, Alison latched her lips on Emily's neck. She didn't want to stop because she knew that, once she did, they would be confronted by their harsh reality. Instead, she just stayed there and sucked on her neck._

 _The brunette tilted her head to the side and allowed Ali's advances on her. She knew that what they were doing (or about to do) was wrong, that they should probably talk first, but having Alison like this was a dream, and one she didn't want to wake up from._

 _"Ali" - She gasped when the blonde nibbled her pulse point, as her hands snaked under the back of Ali's tank top, scratching her creamy skin and exposing her naked back to the night air._

 _Alison pulled away slightly only to remove her tank top and then she kissed Emily again as her exposed chest brushed against the fabric of Em's clothes._

* * *

"Alison… what is this?!" - Kenneth was as white as a sheet of paper.

The blonde was too stunned to answer while she watched her figure roll on top of Emily on the video. They broke the kiss and then she moved on to her neck.

"Wait! You guys actually didn't do it, did you?" - Spencer pressed and none of them answered, as they were too caught in agony to even react.

"Just turn it off! Please!" - Alison begged when she found the ability to formulate phrases again.

"Did things get past this, girls?" - Pam asked, completely horrified at the thought of watching her baby girl doing all grown up things.

"Ali" - They heard Emily moan on the screen and, suddenly, Ali's tank top was nowhere to be seen. In spite of the darkness, it was possible to see the outline of the blonde's breasts.

"Stop! I will not have my daughter exposed like this!" - Kenneth went from white to red.

* * *

 _Alison's hands hastily found the hem of Em's tank top and lifted it up, temporarily breaking their kiss to strip the girl beneath. Emily raised her arms in order to help Ali get rid of her top and greedily stared at the blonde's chest once they were both half naked._

 _Their lips met again in a frenzied dance of teeth and tongue. Emily gasped and dug her fingers on Ali's naked back when the other girl's warm hands cupped her breasts._

 _"You're so beautiful" - Alison declared before trailing kisses down her chest. She stopped when she found Emily's left brown nipple and lavished it with her tongue before sucking it in._

 _"Oh God!" - Emily's back arched against the mattress and her hands tangled in the curls of Ali's hair._

* * *

"If… this is what I think it is, we can charge Charles with pedophilia and invasion of privacy" - Peter carefully propositioned, but he was ignored when the crowd saw Emily's top flying around the room.

"Geez, Em, you let her touch your boobs!" - Hanna was astounded.

"Hanna!" - Ashley reprehended. Things were bad as they were right now; they didn't need Hanna's clumsy tongue to cause more damage.

"You're so beautiful" - Ali spoke on the computer and leaned down to kiss Em's chest.

"EMILY, YOU LET HER LICK YOUR BOOBS!" - Hanna didn't stop with her inconvenient comments.

"HANNA, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" - Ali snapped. She didn't need Hanna commenting on her every move that night.

"Caleb, turn it off, please! We've seen enough!" - Pam pleaded because she didn't want to expose her daughter anymore.

* * *

 _Emily softly whimpered when Ali let go of her breasts, moving her mouth to her stomach and her hands to the hem of her shorts. In one movement, the blonde pulled down her shorts and her underwear, leaving her completely exposed under the duvet. Ali's hands traveled even further and cupped her center._

 _"Wait!" - Emily grabbed her wrist and stopped that daring hand._

 _Alison pulled her hand away and climbed up the brunette's toned body._

 _"It's okay" - She kissed Emily softly - "We can stop if you want"_

 _Emily analyzed the blonde's azure eyes and realized that, for the first time in their lives, they were crystal clear. It was as if everything that Alison was feeling showed through her intense gaze._

 _"Alison" - She murmured before she kissed her, trying to transmit all of her doubts and insecurities through their soft brush of lips. Alison seemed to understand that, as she lovingly nuzzled Emily's neck and cheek._

 _"I love you" - She declared before caressing those bronze lips with her thumb._

 _Emily felt her chest bubble in happiness with this confession - "Ali"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't stop" - She grabbed Ali's wrist again and lowered it back to her center, where she oh so much needed Alison. She didn't care if this was only for tonight and if tomorrow this would be just another of the Queen Bee's lies. Emily just needed Alison right now._

* * *

Caleb hit 'stop' on the player, but the video didn't stop. He tried it again and again, but it still didn't work. He tried closing the window, but his mouse apparently couldn't click on anything. His computer screen was frozen on the video stream.

"Caleb, stop!" - Emily begged again.

"I'm trying to, but my computer is frozen!" - He answered while trying all the combinations he knew to solve the problem.

"It's okay. We can stop if you want" - Ali spoke on the screen.

"Tell me this stops right here!" - Aria begged (in vain).

"Caleb, disconnect the projector from your computer!" - Toby oriented and the other boy obeyed. However, the cable appeared to be glued to his PC.

"Damn! A set us up!" - He said out loud what everyone knew, but wouldn't say because they were too appalled by the scenes being projected.

"I love you" - Alison heard herself say, and then she felt literally every pair of eyes in this room glaring at her as if she was incapable of loving.

"Caleb, take away your battery!" - Ezra instructed and Caleb did as he was told, fearing hardware damage on his beloved computer.

For a few seconds, the projections stopped and Emily and Alison both let out a relieved sigh. Then, a ghastly white light crept into the Hastings' living room and the short movie returned from where it had stopped, much to the two girls' horror. Charles was projecting from the outside.

* * *

 _"Ah… Ali!" - Emily moaned out loud while Alison's fingers pumped in and out of her in a steady rhythm while the blonde kissed her neck. She'd somehow ripped off Ali's shorts and now her nails were dug hard in her buttocks._

 _Alison kissed her and swallowed her moans until it was impossible for Emily to suppress her whimpers - "Do you trust me?"_

 _Emily only nodded and threw her head back against the pillow. She whined quietly when Ali's fingers left her center. Alison kissed all her way down, pausing only when her breathing met the hot skin of Emily's center. Her eyes looked up for permission, which was immediately granted. The thought of Ali's head between her legs was too exciting for Emily to refuse._

 _"God, Ali!" - Her fingers tangled on those blonde tresses as Alison licked her slit slow and teasingly before involving her clit with her tongue. Emily felt her heart race, her legs tremble and her lower stomach burn. She wouldn't last long with Ali anyway. The blonde's tongue proved to be finely skilled and, when she clamped her clit with her lips and sucked it, Emily found herself seeing stars on that exquisite mouth._

 _"Ali!" -She cried out one last time as her body jerked, her breathing evened and spasms of pleasure sprung all through her body. She couldn't even remember when Ali had climbed up her body and begun to pepper kisses on her jaw._

 _"I love you" - Alison declared again as she cupped the swimmer's face._

 _"I love you too" - Emily murmured weakly as she leaned in to kiss Alison, tasting herself on those pink lips._

 _Alison brushed her forehead with her nose and rolled off of her before wrapping her arms safely around Emily. Contently, the brunette placed her hand over Ali's and allowed herself to have a peaceful night of sleep._

 _Only that, in the morning, their promises would mean nothing after Mona showed the girls that edited video._

* * *

"Ah… Ali!" - Emily blushed hard when she heard her own moan. She couldn't control her tears from cascading anymore whereas Alison hid her face in embarrassment.

"Charles is out there! I'm gonna get him!" - Toby pulled out his gun and rushed out of the door.

"Toby, wait!" - Spencer called out and followed her boyfriend.

"Do you trust me?" - Ali clenched her fists as she heard herself saying. She couldn't even describe how much she hated Charles. How dare he violate her most precious memory? How dare he expose Emily like that?

"Oh my God!" - Aria anticipated as she watched Ali's blonde head climb down Emily's body.

"God, Ali!" - Emily moaned from the screen as a blonde head worked on her beneath the duvet.

"Emmy! This is..." - Wayne was too embarrassed to even look at his daughter. His wife displayed no reaction at all.

"A-Ali..." - Kenneth also had a hard time finding words to say.

"Ali!" - Emily heard herself coming undone and this was just too much. She couldn't stand being humiliated any longer. As much as this night probably didn't mean much to Alison, it meant everything to her, and to have it exposed to all her friends and her parents was beyond cruelty.

"Emily!" - Aria called out as she heard her friend dashing up the stairs. Out of sympathy, she followed her, while the Emily on-screen reached her orgasm, much to the crowd's astonishment.

As soon as their moment was over, the screen disappeared and there was no more ghastly lights creeping through the Hastings' windows. One moment later, Toby and Spencer were back on the house.

"We lost him" - He spoke in a tired tone. Everybody expected silence after that, but they were having none of it tonight.

"ALISON DILAURENTIS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!" - Wayne looked as if he was going to murder her with his own hands (and she had no doubt that he could).

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" - For once in his life, Kenneth stepped forward to defend her… even if it meant to brawl with an experienced soldier.

"Wayne, calm down, please!" - Pam tried to hold her husband down before he did anything he could regret later.

"DID YOU SEE THAT VIDEO, PAMELA?! SHE BEDDED HER!" - He growled.

"DON'T ACT AS IF EMILY WASN'T ENJOYING IT!" - Kenneth rebounded and Wayne broke free from Pamela's grip, punching the other man right on the face.

"DAD!" - Alison ran to him.

"Ken, are you okay?" - Ashley went over to help him also.

"Gentlemen, please, calm down!" - Ella tried to take control of the situation - "I'm pretty sure we can all talk about this once we've cooled our heads"

"Have you seen this video, Ella?!" - Byron asked - "If I'd seen Aria or Mike like this, I'd go crazy also!"

"You're not helping, Byron!" - She reprehended.

"We need to give this video to the police" - Peter said - "They can charge Charles with this"

"Peter, we don't need to expose the girls anymore" - Veronica argued.

"Please, don't, Mr. Hastings!" - Alison begged - "Emily's been too exposed already!"

"As if you had any problems with exposing people" - Hanna snorted.

"What?!" - Ali asked in disbelief.

"You're not afraid of exposing Emily. You're afraid of exposing yourself!" - Hanna argued.

"I'm not..."

"Come on, Ali, why haven't we heard about this before?!" - Spencer argued - "Emily has always been your dirty little secret! It's always been like this with you two!"

"Don't you dare say what Emily means to me or not!" - Ali growled.

"To think that you just fucked her so you could use her!" - Hanna spat.

"Hanna..." - Caleb already foresaw trouble.

"I did not fuck her, I..." - Alison was about to explain herself when a hand slapped her hard on the cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU LOVED HER, ALISON, BECAUSE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW YOU DIDN'T!" - The other blonde growled.

"Hanna!" - Ashley reprehended.

"You're lucky I'm not an eighteen-year-old girl, Alison" - Wayne threatened. He wanted to hit her as hard as Hanna had.

"Where's Emily?" - Toby asked, finally noticing that someone was missing.

"Upstairs with Aria. She doesn't need to see this" - Ezra answered.

"Alison, dear, I think it's better if you leave now. They'll come around this eventually" - Ella put a soothing hand on her back and Ashley nodded at this too. Ali realized that those were the only adults in the room, except for her dad, that truly cared about her.

But, no, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis wouldn't walk away from this. No, she wouldn't let those people stomp on her and rip away her dignity (or whatever Charles left of it). And, most of all, she wouldn't let Emily deal with this alone. The brunette seemed terribly ashamed of the video and was nowhere to be seen. Alison needed to fix this mess quickly.

Still, her lips were stinging and she found blood on her mouth. Damn, Hanna! There was only so much one could take and Alison wasn't known for her patience.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP NOW!" - She growled and interrupted the chatter.

* * *

Emily was upstairs, hidden at Spencer's bathroom. She heard some raised voices downstairs, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. This video was the worst thing that Charles has ever done to her. The torture at the dollhouse was pretty bad, but she could deal with it. With this videotape, Charles tore away all her dignity, all her shame and the memory of an unforgettable night. It seemed like daggers were cutting through her heart and there was nothing that she could do but cry.

"Emily?" - Between sobbing and thinking, she didn't hear Aria coming.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" - She tried to sound okay but failed miserably.

"I saw you running upstairs and I followed you upstairs. Mind if I seat?" - The small brunette asked.

"No, of course not" - The swimmer tried to discreetly wipe some tears away.

Aria sat down - "Okay. This might sound ridiculous, but how are you doing?"

"I wish I could say I was fine but..." - And Emily broke down in her friend's arms. Aria allowed her to cry all her shame away while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay" - Aria shushed.

They stayed like this for a good five minutes, when Emily was able to speak coherently again - "How did Alison react?"

"She seemed pretty upset about it, but I left before I could how she handled the situation" - The artsy girl answered.

"She's probably worried about her reputation or something" - Emily spoke bitterly.

"Emily, do you want my opinion on this?" - Aria sincerely asked.

"Sure" - The swimmer shrugged, thinking that Aria would probably tell her that Alison was bad news, no matter how much she'd changed, and that the best she could do was move on from her because Alison would never love her like Emily did.

"Alison has always had a soft spot for you" - She began - "Even when we were younger and she was a bitch. She'd always walk by your side, sit by your side and sleep next to you whenever we had sleepovers. She was always looking at you. I never suspected anything because Ali always seemed to be dating boy after boy and I didn't really understand what I saw"

"Things changed, however, when Wilden outed you to us. I started to think: if Emily liked Alison, there is a possibility that Alison liked her back too. I think you thought the same, but we both believed that we'd never get the answer because Alison was dead to us at the time"

"When she got back, you were so conflicted about it that you began to act differently. You were a lot bitter than before. And Alison was trying to get to you, but you didn't give her any openings, though I can't blame you for that. Then Alison went to jail, Charles locked us in a dollhouse, a lot of things got in the way between you two. But it's there, Emily. She has feelings for you too. This video, as wicked as it is, proves that"

"Why do you think that?" - Emily asked.

"She looks at you like you are everything to her. She treated you with extreme respect and she was gentle with you. And more importantly: she's said the words out loud" - Aria pointed out.

"She could've done this to trick me. She could've done this to make me stay by her side" - Emily resisted.

"Em, if she didn't care about it, she would've just got it over with. She would've left you when you told her to stop. But she didn't! She stayed with you and she didn't force you to do anything! As kinky as it sounds, she gave you a head and there are only a few things more intimate than that. If you were only a casual fuck to her, she would've done it the normal way" - Aria argued - "I know why you're resisting but… give Alison a chance!"

Tears formed in those chocolate eyes again, as Emily remembered when she woke up the morning after their deed.

* * *

 _Emily woke up to the morning light creeping into Ali's room. The duvet covered her from waist down, her shoulder was tickling and there was an arm draped over her stomach. She looked down to find Alison sleeping peacefully on top of her and smiled. Last night had been surreal. Emily discreetly pinched herself just to see if she wasn't lost in a daydream._

 _Then Alison began to shift around on her shoulder and woke up. The blonde lifted her head and looked up at her, smiling sleepily._

 _"Good morning"_

 _"Good morning" - Emily replied a little bit anxious. She didn't quite know just how to bring up the past night or if it changed anything between them._

 _"Sleep well?" - Alison made small talk._

 _"Ali, I..." - The brunette tried to bring up the matter, but couldn't find the words._

 _"Shh, Emily" - Ali put a finger on her lips - "You don't have to say anything. Last night was… We don't need to change things between us if you don't want to, but last night was… very special to me"_

 _"It was special to me too" - Emily felt her chest bubbling in happiness. For once, things appeared to be working on her life: A was nowhere to be seen and her first (and true, she hoped) love appeared to have feelings for her as well._

 _Alison leaned in and kissed the brunette, thinking she tasted amazing even with morning. Emily gently ran her fingers through those blonde locks and allowed herself to smile through the kiss._

 _"As much as I'd like to repay the favor" - Emily gave Alison one last kiss - "We're kinda late for school"_

 _"You don't have to repay the favor… I mean… only if you want to" - Ali looked away and blushed._

 _"Oh, I do!" - The swimmer chuckled and found her cute._

 _"Then, if I have a say on this, you'll have all the time in the world to do it" - The blonde smiled._

 _"Good" - She smiled back and the two girls just stared at each other. But, before they could even consider jumping on each other's bones again, Alison pulled away._

 _"I'm going to take a bath and get changed. You can grab any clothes you like and we'll go to your house before school" - Alison walked out of bed and sashayed to the bathroom, making sure to sway her hips discreetly, trying to win Emily's attention. She smirked when she felt those brown eyes defiling her in every way possible as she walked._

 _"Tease!" - Emily mumbled to herself once Ali closed her door. It didn't matter, though. Everything was alright now._

* * *

"Why are you smiling?" - Aria noticed.

"I was just… remembering something" - Emily trailed off.

"What is it?"

"The morning after that night" - She told - "Ali was so… Ali. One moment she showed me her vulnerability, her feelings… The other, she teased me and I can remember her smiling all morning long"

"You seem to cherish this memory" - Aria said.

"I do" - The swimmer chuckled.

"Then you know what to do"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP NOW!" - A scream interrupted and made them jump.

"It's Ali!" - Emily immediately stood up.

"Let's go!" - Aria nodded and they rushed to the stairs.

* * *

Surprisingly, the room went silence after Ali's growl.

"After this damn video, everybody here has attacked me, put words in my mouth and looked down at me! And nobody gives a damn to what I have to say. Damn, I've been exposed too! But no one cares because, after all, I'm the one who stringed poor Emily along. Bullshit! Who are you to talk about MY FEELINGS?!"

No one dared to interrupt the rant - "That night… That night was the best night of my life!" - Alison finally allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks - "I had the girl I'm in love with in my arms and everything seemed so small… Facing A, running… I would do it all over and over again if I could be with Emily, because she's more than worth it, I know. She's way more than I'll ever deserve."

"I was ready to apologize to her for all the terrible things I'd done. I would've spent the rest of my life making up to her in every way possible, but one single mistake… One single mistake, and she was miles away from me again, and this time I knew there was no coming back"

"Still, I held on to that night because this was the closest thing I had from her. It was the closest thing to a relationship that we'd ever have. And Charles ruined that memory!" - Ali clenched her fists in anger - "And Emily probably hates me now, because this is all my fault! I've put her into this mess and I can't even find the words to say how much I regret putting her in danger!"

"I don't hate you, Ali" - A soft voice spoke from the stairway. There stood Aria and a wide-eyed Emily.

"Emily?" - Alison suddenly lost her anger - "H-How much did you hear?"

Aria squeezed Em's shoulder and gestured her to go to Ali. Emily nervously complied, taking breathes on every step she took.

"I heard everything" - She murmured when she was close enough to Ali.

"Oh..." - Is this the part where Emily politely turns her down in front of everybody?

"Is it true? I mean... when you said it was the best night of your life?"

"I..." - Alison was too nervous to answer - "… yes"

Emily smiled and looked down.

"But… you've probably had better nights, right? I mean, you've had other girlfriends, they were all pretty and they didn't hurt you like I did..." - The blonde trailed off.

"Alison" - Emily shut her up by cupping her face - "Stop putting yourself down, okay? That night… that night was the best night of my life too! I even pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming" - They both chuckled.

"Really?" - Alison smiled widely.

"Yes. I love you, Ali, and nothing could ever change that, not even A, not even you dying, not even this video" - Emily confessed.

"Em… I love you too" - The tears that now sprinkled her blue eyes were from happiness.

Emily smiled again before leaning in and capturing Ali's lips for a chaste kiss. The blonde kissed her back with equal softness, wrapping her arms around her midsection to make sure her mermaid wouldn't escape again.

They were too involved with themselves that they barely heard the sound of clapping and whistling until Wayne cleared up his throat. Alison pulled away immediately.

"Mr. Fields..."

"Dad!" - Emily stepped up in front of the blonde, ready to argue with her beloved father if needed.

"Alison DiLaurentis..." - He began sternly - "I think I have misjudged you. Your confession was beautiful and you seem to care deeply for my Emily. And I think that you make her happy, and that's what really matters to me. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I'm sorry for having punched your father"

"You did what?!" - Emily snapped.

"It's okay, Em" - Ali soothingly held her hand - "Thanks, Mr. Fields. You don't know how much this means to me"

Before they could continue, someone else stepped up to apologize to Alison - "Ali"

The blonde turned around. It was Hanna.

"I'm sorry for saying those things about you and I'm sorry for slapping you" - Hanna seemed to be ashamed of her action. Spencer was beside her and also looked uncomfortable.

"The things you said… I had no idea, Ali" - Spencer mumbled humbly.

"It's just that I… I was afraid of showing it. But now I'm not, not anymore" - Her thumb caressed the back of Em's hand.

"I'm sorry, Emily… for hurting Ali" - Hanna turned to her friend.

"It's okay, I guess… You two just have to pay our pizza later" - The brunette chuckled.

"Then we call a deal!" - Spencer smiled and walked away with Hanna, deciding to allow the couple some time alone. But, of course, Kenneth and Wayne wouldn't allow it.

"Thanks for always taking care of my girl, Emily" - Mr. DiLaurentis said.

"You don't have to thank me, Mr. D." - She replied - "It's my pleasure!" - She looked at Ali and they both smiled.

"Speaking of it" - Wayne began and Emily immediately regretted mentioning the word 'pleasure' - "What do you think of an open door policy, Ken?" - He asked.

"I'm pretty sure we can reach an agreement on this" - Kenneth smirked.

Oh shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! You guys asked for a Videotape sequel and... SURPRISE, YOU GOT IT! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Emily, is everything okay?" - Spencer asked. As soon as she, Emily, Hanna and Aria arrived at the Brew, the sporty brunette hadn't said a word.

"I'm just thinking" - She answered in deep thought.

"Having trouble with Alison?" - Hanna teased and muffled a hiss when Spencer kicked her ankle under the table.

"Not with her exactly" - Emily answered honestly.

"Care to explain?" - Aria asked.

Emily took a deep breath before speaking - "Alison is the most awesome thing that happened in my life, really. But I feel like we don't get much time for ourselves because our parents are always on us. We're not allowed to go out with each other after eleven and we're basically forbidden from dating whenever we have tests"

"I see" - Hanna faked a Freudian poise - "You're not getting any, are you?"

"Hanna, it's not about it..." - Emily tried to argue.

"We've all seen that video, Em" - Aria contested. She was still traumatized at the sight of her two best friends having sex.

"But it's not only that!" - Emily pouted.

"Okay, so, what you're trying to say is that you want some alone time with Alison?" - Spencer asked, trying to get control of the situation before the conversation derailed.

"Thanks, Spencer!" - Emily smiled at the smart brunette while glaring at her other two friends.

"Have you ever tried a motel?" - Hanna clumsily suggested.

"Jeez, Hanna! I don't want to have Ali for the first time in a motel room!" - Emily covered her mouth once she realized to what she had just admitted.

"Now we know what this is about" - Aria smirked.

"I just wanted to do it the right way" - Emily sighed, slightly irritated at her friends' lack of assistance.

"You want a special night with Ali, that's it?" - Spencer asked and put her hand on her chin as if she were considering her options.

"You can always go to Spencer's lake house" - Hanna smirked, remembering that one time when she and Caleb…

"No one's doing it on my Nana's couch!" - Spencer vehemently prohibited.

"Do you have another suggestion then?" - Hanna defied.

Spencer stopped to think for one second. Then, the answer fell from the sky - "Melissa has an apartment in Philly, but she never uses it. I have the keys somewhere in my house"

"Really, Spence?" - Emily looked at her hopefully.

"Yes. I'll just have to clean it before you can use it" - Spencer suggested.

"You're the best, Spence!" - Emily got up and hugged her friend.

"Hey, we can help too!" - Hanna offered as well, feeling slightly jealous at her best friend - "I can help with your clothes and I'll help Spencer clean the apartment. And, if your mom calls, you're in my house"

"I'm gonna help too!" - Aria beamed - "I can invite Ali over and distract her and then you can surprise her! And she'll be in my house if her dad calls!"

"Are you really gonna do this for me?" - Emily asked with tears on her eyes.

"Of course! Just make sure there are no hidden cameras this time" - Hanna smirked.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"Make yourself comfortable" - Aria said as soon as she and Alison entered her house. It wasn't hard to convince the blonde to join her: they had an English test the following week and Mr. D was okay with anyone studying with Ali but Emily.

"Thanks" - Ali murmured and sat on the couch.

"Our target is here" - She texted the other girls when she went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Distract her for 2h" - Spencer answered. At the moment, they must be cleaning the apartment and setting up for the evening.

"So..." - Aria emerged back from the kitchen with a glass of water - "Can we begin by Dickinson?"

"Of course!" - Alison answered with a smile. Poor Ali, she had no idea what was waiting for her for the night.

Exactly two hours later, Aria and Ali were still studying when the small brunette received a text from Spencer - "Show her the dress"

"How about a break?" - Aria offered.

"Finally!" - Ali closed the book on the table and threw herself on the couch.

Aria smirked. Their plan was about to start - "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something" - She feigned shyness.

"What?"

"So, I have a date with this boy and I don't know what to wear"

"Who's the lucky man?" - Alison smirked.

"His name is Jake" - Aria really hoped that Ali had no idea of her dating history; otherwise, she'd see through her lie - "He's a martial arts instructor that I met through a friend"

"And what about Ezra?"

"We're not together right now" - Things were derailing from the topic. Let's stay on track - "So… can you help me pick an outfit?"

Ali's eyes lightened up - "Sure!"

The two girls went upstairs and Aria slid open her closet door, being careful not to show Ali's dress before the appropriate time. After she's shown Alison two outfits that she knew the blonde wouldn't approve, she picked up a nude-colored dress with a light blue belt. Hanna texted her (I'm coming in 15) and Aria decided it was time.

"Aria, this dress is beautiful!" - Ali beamed as soon as she saw the piece of clothing in her hands.

"Really? You can try it on if you want" - Aria generously offered.

"Are you sure? You could use that on your date"

No, I'm not using that because you'll be the one using it on your surprise date, Aria thought - "I wanna see how you look in that"

Ali stripped off her casual jeans, T-shirt and sneakers so she could try on the dress with the belt. Staring at herself in the mirror, Alison was practically sure that this dress was made for her. It showed enough of her legs and her cleavage just enough to tease but not enough to be too revealing. Adding to that, it seemed to hug each and every one of her curves.

Seeing from the outside, Aria had to give her thumbs up to Hanna. The blonde had picked up the perfect dress for Ali. Emily will be all over her as soon as she sees her with the dress. Aria only hopes that Emily and Ali make it to Melissa's apartment before they start defiling each other.

"At your door" - Her phone buzzed with Hanna's text.

"Hanna's downstairs. I'm gonna open the door for her" - Aria announced as she left Alison to appreciate herself in the mirror.

The blonde only nodded and continued to stare at herself. She wondered how Emily would react if she saw her in this dress. Would the brunette go crazy for her? Would she press her against the nearest wall and kiss her until she drew the very last of her oxygen? Unfortunately, she would be left wondering, as she'd probably have to give the dress back to Aria.

 _"Ms. DiLaurentis, I have an invitation for you" - A playful voice called her attention and she looked at the door. Hanna and Aria stood there smiling as the blonde handed her a card._

 _"Ms. DiLaurentis, you are invited to Le Restaurant in the outskirts of Rosewood. Ms. Montgomery will hand you your clothes and help you with your hair and makeup, even though I think you're already gorgeous with your morning face, and Ms. Marin will drive you to the place aforementioned._

 _With love,_

 _Your secret admirer."_

Alison squinted her eyes. What was this card about? Her "secret admirer" would have to be Emily because there was no other way Hanna and Aria would agree to help had it been someone else. On the other hand, why was her girlfriend doing all of this? Couldn't she just invite her out? Oh, well, she couldn't, Ali remembered bitterly, not with their parents keeping tabs on them so intently.

"What's this about, guys?"

"Let's say that there will be someone waiting for you at Le Restaurant" - Hanna smirked.

"And that someone will want to rip that dress off you as soon as she sees you in it" - Aria completed and Alison turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Realization fell upon her: Aria had tricked her! She made her try the dress knowing that it was made for her!

"I have a date with Emily and I didn't even know it!" - The blonde's heart was beating out of her chest over the expectation of spending the night with her mermaid. The surprise took her completely off guard and she was totally unprepared for that - "Oh my God, I have to do my hair, my makeup, I have to look perfect for her!"

"Chill, tigress, we're here for that" - Hanna rolled her eyes and gave her a shoe box. Inside it, there were the most beautiful peep toe shoes Alison had ever seen. It was in a vibrant shade of red and it made her the same height as Emily, considering the brunette was also wearing high heels.

* * *

Two hours later, Alison was ready for her surprise date. She picked up her purse (which, apparently, Hanna had stolen from her house and brought it to Aria's) and her phone.

"This way, miss" - Hanna playfully gestured to her SUV as they walked to the other blonde's car - "Don't worry about your dad. Aria will cover up for you"

"What about Emily's mother?" - She asked as they began to drive.

"I'm covering for Em, so you two just need to relax and enjoy your date"

"But where are we going after our date? My dad will be suspicious if Emily drops me at my place and Ms. Fields doesn't let me sleep at her house" - Damn, Alison asks too many questions.

"Well, that's another surprise" - Hanna answered shortly - "Now stop asking questions or you'll make me regret having agreed to that!"

Alison playfully rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. What else had Emily in store for her tonight?

* * *

Alison arrived at Le Restaurant wondering how was she supposed to find Emily among so many tables and so many people. As if answering her question, a hostess approached her.

"Ms. DiLaurentis?" - It scared her how the other woman could recognize her.

"Yes?"

"Please, follow me. Ms. Fields is waiting for you" - The hostess took the lead and Alison followed her. She thanked God that Emily had instructed someone to take her to their table because the brunette was waiting for her in such a secluded place that Alison was pretty sure she wouldn't find it without help - "Let me get your menus"

The hostess left them and Alison finally took her time to appreciate her gorgeous girlfriend. Emily was currently wearing a navy blue that opened in one of her thighs and silver high heels. It was such a simple outfit, but Emily could pull it off magnificently.

"You look beautiful, Alison" - Emily finally spoke as the blonde sat by the table.

"You too" - She shyly replied - "Em, what's this all about?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend" - The brunette extended her arm and reached out for Ali's fingers, intertwining them between her own - "Did you not like it?"

"I loved it" - Alison brushed the back of Emily's thumb graciously - "I just wasn't expecting it. Aria made me try this dress and Hanna crashed there with an invitation card. You have to agree that this was pretty crazy"

Emily laughed - "I know. I just wanted it to be perfect for us"

"It is" - Alison leaned across the table and kissed her smiling girlfriend on the lips - "It feels so good to kiss you like this"

The date progressed marvelously. Emily and Alison talked about everything and nothing, amenities and their tensest moments. Emily talked about the dollhouse and how Hanna screwed her own beauty pageant by dancing around like a tortured earthworm as Alison talked about jail and how Noel once asked if she was going to kiss Cece on the lips. They proved each other's food, stole a few kisses here and there and their hands never left one another across the table.

But Alison knew it was heading for an end after they finished their dessert. She didn't know about Emily's plans, the brunette might drive her around to somewhere else, but it would only postpone their final destinations. By the end of the night, they were going to be sleeping in lonely beds, away from each other.

Their bill arrived and Alison looked for her wallet to pay for her part. This was an expensive restaurant and she didn't want Emily to pay for everything. However, by the time she found her money, Emily had already paid for the meal and left a generous tip for the waiter.

"Emily, you didn't have to pay for it" - She said as they left the table.

The brunette laughed and kissed her cheek - "I just wanted to pamper my girlfriend"

"Okay, can you get any sweeter?"

"Well, I try!" - Emily pulled her by the head and kissed her softly.

"I never want this night to end" - Alison murmured hopefully against her mouth.

"I'll make sure you enjoy the rest of it" - Emily replied mysteriously and kissed her girlfriend again before opening the door to her car for her.

"Where are you taking us?" - Alison asked as Emily drove through some streets in Philly she did not recognize.

"It's a secret" - Emily smiled enigmatically back to her and darted her eyes back to the road as her hand rest on Ali's thigh.

Ali put her hand over Emily's - "You're full of secrets tonight"

"Look, we're there" - Emily drove her car to a building's garage, talking shortly to the concierge before looking for a parking spot and pulling off the car.

"Where are we?" - Alison asked after Emily opened her door once again.

"Spencer let me use one of Melissa's apartment for the night" - They walked to the elevator, a palpable tension filling the air between them. Alison was slightly nervous as she had no idea where this was going, whereas Emily wondered whether she should take the first step or not. She and Ali hadn't been sexually together since that night Charles had the guts to videotape. They barely had alone time with each other since they began their relationship, as their parents were still quite traumatized by the whole sight and wouldn't let them even close the door.

"I was wondering when Spencer would appear in the story"

"She was in the backstage" - Emily chuckled - "She helped me redecorate the apartment"

"You did that for me?" - Ali's eyes shone with love.

"I'd do anything for you" - Emily took one brave step forward and had every intention of finally kissing Alison, but, when their lips were only a few millimeters apart, the elevator rang, announcing its arrival.

"Seems like our elevator is here" - Alison pointed at the opening doors behind Emily.

"After you" - The brunette suppressed a frustrated sigh and held the door for the blonde.

* * *

Emily and Alison just stared awkwardly at the elevator mirror. The two of them knew where the night might be headed to, but they didn't have any guts to make a move. A couple in their situation (they were alone in an elevator, looked gorgeous as hell, and had a key to a private place) would probably be defiling the cubicle they were in or at least heavily making out.

Alison wanted to make a move too, but what if she misunderstood the situation? What if Emily had just planned a sweet night together for them? They hadn't really talked about sex after getting together and they'd barely mentioned that night they spent together in her room. She had no idea if Emily wanted to wait for their relationship to blossom naturally or if her girlfriend yearned for the same kind of love she did, because kissing and holding Emily was something great for itself, but having her in her arms like Alison did once was something out of this world and Ali wanted to feel it again and again.

By the time they had actually decided to act, the elevator door opened. Therefore, Emily took them to Melissa's apartment and unlocked the door. What Alison saw inside was the most romantic scene ever: rose petals were scattered everywhere over the apartment and there were tiny candle lights illuminating every room. Emily walked behind her and kissed her neck as she let out an amazed sight - "Emily, this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" - The brunette tried to hug her from behind, but Alison turned around in her arms just in time.

"Nobody has ever done something like that for me!" - Ali's blue eyes shone with love and admiration.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always surprise you like that" - Emily promised and slowly leaned in. Her heartbeat exploded out of her chest when Alison leaned in too and their lips finally met halfway for long, delicate kisses. Alison tangled one of her hands in Emily's black tresses while the other came to rest on her chest, shyly fiddling with the cloth between her fingers as her tongue traced Emily's bottom lip. The brunette opened her mouth, letting their tongues fight for dominance while her hands slipped to the small of Ali's back.

They paused for one short moment to breathe and Emily took the opportunity to press Alison against the nearest wall as they not so carefully threw their purses on the ground and prayed they didn't knock out a candle. Emily pressed her lips against Ali's one more time, now displaying more boldness as her hands roamed over Ali's gentle curves.

"Em..." - Ali breathed out once the brunette left her lips to kiss her neck possessively.

"Ali, you're just so… beautiful… uhm" - Emily mumbled between nibbles and kisses as her hands slid to the back of her girlfriend's thighs. Emily picked Ali off the ground and pressed her against the wall, the blonde wrapping her legs around her waist in response.

Alison pulled her by the hair and kissed her until anticipation made them both tremble in response - "Bed… uhm… now"

Emily obeyed and dragged the two of them to the bedroom, a path she'd thoroughly memorized when she was setting things up with Spencer. The bedroom was also candlelit and had red rose petals scattered on the bed along with the silkiest sheets Spencer could find. Emily delicately laid Alison on the bed, kicking her heels off as she did so.

"Are you sure?"

Alison picked up a petal and combed it through Emily's hair - "Yes"

"Good" - Emily kissed the bridge of her nose and got up, kneeling on the bed where Ali's feet just rest. Slowly, Emily slid off Ali's shoes and kissed her instep, keeping her eyes locked with Ali's light blue orbs. Without breaking eye contact, Emily made her way up Ali's beautiful body, kissing her ankle, her calf, her knee, her thigh… Emily could feel the scent of Ali's arousal when she was by her inner thigh and, God, it was so intoxicating that it lured Emily to stay there a little longer, peppering nibbles on that delicious creamy skin.

"Oh Em" - Alison ran her fingers down Emily's hair once she could reach her girlfriend's head and she squirmed. Emily had done good with her teasing and now she was so close to where Ali wanted her the most, yet she didn't move towards her prize - "Stop teasing, please!"

Emily took pity of Alison and climbed up her body to claim her lips again as her hands roamed up and down Ali's sizes until she found the zipper of her dress. She pulled it down and stripped Ali off her dress, slowly revealing the delicate curves underneath the fabric.

Much to her surprise, Alison wasn't wearing a bra, which caused Emily's breath to hitch and Ali's cheeks to blush. The blonde felt so self-conscious with Emily taking in the shape and format of her breasts. She remembered their first night together when her girlfriend had stared greedily at her chest, but being on bottom made her feel way more exposed than she'd been at the time. Maybe Emily was a boob girl after all and Alison wasn't sure if her small breasts could live up to the expectation.

As if reading her mind, Emily ran a finger down her sternum, calling her attention again. With deliberate slowness, Emily placed her palm over Ali's breasts and circled their outline with the tip of her thumbs. Then, she squeezed the soft globes in her hands, earning a moan from Ali, whose cheeks were still burning red of embarrassment.

"You're so perfect" - Emily whispered and leaned in for a tender and passionate kiss as her hands fully palmed Ali's chest and the blonde moaned in her mouth.

"Em…!"

The brunette kissed her reddened cheek - "You don't need to be ashamed"

"I just want to be good enough for you"

"You're even more breathtaking than I thought you'd be" - Emily guided her mouth to that perfect rosy nipple and watched in delight as Alison writhed against the bed and underneath her, the tip of her sensitive bud hardening with each stroke of her tongue. Emily moved to Ali's other breast while the blonde hummed in pleasure, smoothing her fingers in Emily's hair as she held the brunette so close to her exploding heart.

Emily finally let go of her breasts and slid her mouth to Ali's ribcage, peppering kisses down until she reached the hem of her panties. She paused for a moment and looked up, her eyes meeting Ali's flushed figure and pleading blue orbs.

"I'm sorry. This is definitely not my prettiest underwear" - Ali breathed out when Emily threatened to hook her fingers and bring her last piece of clothing down.

"I really don't care" - Emily just shrugged and gave her a sly smile - "Anything you wore would look better on the floor anyway" - Then, she pulled Ali's panties down with her teeth, making the blonde release a surprised gasp. Oh God, she totally didn't see that coming!

After sliding her underwear down Ali's legs, Emily came back and appreciated the perfection of her girlfriend's body. Ali's face was flushed, pants were escaping her mouth, her nipples were hard and her legs fell slightly open. This must've been the most beautiful sight Emily had ever seen in her entire life.

"You're such a goddess" - Emily proclaimed before kissing Alison with all the love she had for her, smiling slightly as she felt the blonde fumbling with the zipper of her dress. Alison finally pulled the zipper down and Emily had to break the kiss to rid herself of that annoying piece of clothing. She saw Ali's irises darken when the blonde realized that she was wearing a matching set of lacy black lingerie. Alison placed her hands on Emily's covered breasts and closed her eyes as she felt the lace underneath her fingers. She decided it was not enough and, therefore, unclasped the bra, releasing the brunette's gorgeous breasts as Emily caressed her cheek with a rose petal. Emily leaned in again for another French kiss, her thumbs gently brushing Ali's hipbone as the blonde wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend's glorious body.

"Are you sure?" - Emily asked for confirmation, to which Ali nodded. Then, the brunette stepped back, stripped herself and straddled Ali's body again. Her right hand cupped Ali's womanhood and the blonde pulled Emily to her lips quite forcefully in order to muffle a moan. She couldn't stop herself, however, when Emily began to expertly flick her clit, alternating circular movements with the up and down of her hand.

"Oh, Em!" - Alison moaned out loud, her hands reaching Emily's broad shoulders for support. Decided to tease just a little bit longer, Emily grabbed a few petals with her free hand and scattered them down along Ali's neck, chest, and stomach. Then, Emily sucked on every spot that had been blessed with a rose petal without stopping the movements of her right hand, of course.

She was on her very last petal when Alison begged - "Emily, please! I need… oh!… you" - To which Emily only nodded and kissed her, moaning against Ali's mouth when her middle finger plunged inside Ali and, shit, how Alison felt so perfect around her. Ali was so warm, so wet, so tight…

"Fuck, Ali" - She hissed as her finger set a rhythm inside her girlfriend - "You're so hot"

"Em! Oh, shit!" - Ali panted and dug her fingernails into Emily's soft flesh, earning a moan from her girlfriend. Emily just smirked and pressed her thumb on Ali's clit as her finger dove deeper into Alison - "Ah! Fuck, you're so good at this!" - It was true: Ali felt that they way she'd fucked Emily on that night in her room was child play compared with the way Emily was doing her now. Her Mermaid was clearly sexy in the sheets, not that Ali had ever doubted that, but now Emily was driving her insane with her magical finger.

The blonde brought her girlfriend down for a searing kiss and Emily took her chance to add another finger into Alison, who arched against the bed upon this sensation of fulfillment. Emily's fingers began to curl inside of her, hitting that one spot that had Alison almost ripping the sheets in pleasure as a delicious burning sensation began to spread from her core to the tip of her nose.

"Right there, Em! Right there!" - Alison found herself blindly pressing Emily's wrist against her desperate womanhood so as to prevent the other girl from possibly retracting her fingers in a playful tease.

Emily laughed against her shoulder - "I'm not gonna stop, Ali..." - And then she slowed down her fingers - "… unless you want me to"

Ali scratched Emily's back in retaliation, frustration, but mostly in pleasure - "Emily Fields, I'm so going to murder… Ah!" - Emily picked up the pace of her hand before Ali could complete her empty threat.

"Getting aggressive, aren't we?" - Emily smirked, biting Ali's neck as her fingers curled against her girl's G-spot with more intensity.

"Emily, I'm so fucking close! Ah!" - Alison panted harshly and threw her head back onto the pillow. Emily pressed their foreheads together so she could watch each and every reaction Ali had when she was coming undone and then Ali tightened around her fingers - "Oh, Emily!" - Alison finally reached climax and that might just be the most beautiful thing Emily has ever seen: her flushed body, her tousled blonde hair, her blue eyes blown in pleasure and, most importantly, Emily's name being sung onto the candlelit room. Emily felt proud and honored to have made Alison come undone in the most beautiful way.

The brunette pampered her girl with soft kisses on her face until Alison could finally breathe properly again. Then, she rolled off of her and pulled Ali against her side, making the blonde rest her head on her chest and curl up against her as they stood there for a few minutes, just appreciating each other's presence and intimacy.

"How was it to you?" - Emily kissed Ali's forehead and finally asked.

"It was amazing" - Ali whispered back quite dreamily.

"I meant the whole night, not just the sex" - Em smugly replied and Ali playfully punched her shoulder in return.

"Everything was amazing..." - Ali made a deliberate pause - "… especially the sex" - And she placed a not so chaste kiss on Emily's neck, who pulled her upwards by the neck so their eyes could meet.

"I love you, Ali"

"I love you too, Em" - Alison kissed her briefly and laid her head back on Emily's chest - "Now, can we just cuddle?"

Emily chuckled softly, but wrapped her arms around her girl nonetheless - "Sure"


End file.
